orbis_novusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gdjestrana
The Republic of Gdjestrana is a fictional nation in Bujanski pop culture. Like many of its neighbours, its exact details vary between different authors and artists' interpretations; however, it is usually a reflection of their homeland of Bujan. Flag The flag of the Republic of Gdjestrana is a golden rectangular banner with a white bar and hexagon. The golden background stands for the country's high technological standards, the white stripe for order, and the white hexagon symbolises scientific advancement. However, many artists may use other interpretations for Gdjestrana's flag. The national animal of Gdjestrana would by either a yak, a seagull, a peregrine falcon, or a Simargl. Geography It is located somewhere off the eastern coast of Daizhou, making it a tropical nation. However, what kind of land Gdjestrana controls varies: it would either be a large island or an archipelago. Its capital is the gleaming metropolis of Gdjegrad. Government It is a republic ruled by an elected President. Economy Gdjestrana has a developed, First World economy, and its technological level resembles that of modern Bujan (modernised or very advanced, depending on time period). It proudly practices a capitalist economy, although various smaller private organisations keep most of its people employed and out of poverty. Demographics The Gdjestranian people are Darroskei or Slavonian -- that is, most of them are peach-skinned humans with fair hair and colourful eyes, like the Bujanski. Some works mention that occasionally, small amounts of foreigners also live in Gdjestrana's major cities. Their society is usually conservative, they enjoy a high standard of living (though poverty may still exist in some districts), and they value education and science above everything else. The Gdjestranian national culture is an Ardeschenised ("Westernised") culture with elements from their Slavonian ancestors. Most Gdjestranians devoutly practice the Rodnover religion, and the most popular god in their country is Svetovid, the four-headed god of war. Trivia * Gdjestrana may be inspired by Singapore, Taiwan, and America. * Commonly, Gdjestrana is depicted as an intermediary between mundane nations and other "fantastic" realms, such as Zostrana and Parmankjapoi. It is also used by authors to compare Bujan's present condition and problems, and how many of them have failed to meet Gdjestrana's high standards. ** Some authors also depict Gdjestrana as a close ally of Bujan, due to their similar cultures and ethnic descent. ** Others portray the country as a target of enemy armies and invasive warmongers, who sought to steal its wealth. ** Still others happily describe its frequent attempts and failure to reunify the breakaway island of Port Gdjeza. * How this fictional nation treats its LGBT/"deviant" population varies by each author and their fantasies: ** Some authors write that Gdjestrana has none, because all of them were forced to take the R-Pill or they were outside the country, plotting attempts to take over and carry out their revenge; ** While others insist that a minority of LGBTs exist there, fully-accepted by the locals in spite of international disapproval. ** This led to a lot of fights and brawls over the existence of LGBTs in this fictional nation: some wanted to make it a realm free from such their attempts to change other nations, while others supported their existence out of sympathy or trends. See also * Zostrana, a kingdom of sorcerers * Kogdoza, a feudal kingdom of time-travellers * Parmankjapoi, another science-based civilisation * Ruotan, a drug-addicted realm Category:Fictional Rabydosverse countries Category:Rabydosverse Category:Countries